Love Monogatari
by littledustbunny
Summary: Because a love story never has an ending. A continuation of 'Earth Hour', the rise and fall, bitterness and sweetness of Sasuke and Sakura. AU updated weekly
1. Milk and a Kiss

Hi guys!

This is going to be a series of warm and fluffy one-shots which will serve as a continuation of my story "Earth Hour".

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto, it belongs to my bro Kishimoto. Haha

* * *

**Chapter 1: Milk and a Kiss**

The morning sun came seeping in through the layered flow of Sakura's flowery curtain. The pink haired girl shifted in her bed as she took a small peek from her sleep-lidded eyes. And instead of the usual sight of Mr. Snuffles, her potpourri filled teddy bear, she found herself looking at a sleeping Uchiha Sasuke. He looked so relaxed, his usually clenched chiseled jaw at ease and his raven hair tousled adoringly. Said man also had his strong arms snaked around Sakura's waist. Sakura bit her lip and blushed to herself when she remembered where those hands had actually traveled to the previous night.

She curled her body into him and was amazed at how their body fitted each other perfectly like a puzzle. Sasuke stirred in his sleep and it appears that Sakura's new position caused a part of him to waken. His eyes remained close but his hold on Sakura's body tightened as he muttered huskily, "Hey."

Sakura's eyes widened. She had not thought as to how she should act around Sasuke after their…lovemaking, last night. "Hi," she whispered timidly. The Uchiha heir opened his lids slowly with an arched brow. "Don't get all shy on me now," he said bluntly while his right hand gently squeezed her behind, effectively reminding her how 'comfortable' they had been with each other last night. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, wrinkling her nose jokingly, "You arrogant prick."

"That's more like it," Sasuke smirked lazily.

After their mischievous little deed at the observatory deck, they went back to Sakura's apartment and decided to stay the night there, of course after several more of their 'coupling' sessions.

Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see their clothes scattered haphazardly in her moderately cozy room. Her sundress flung messily on her vanity table, her underwear strewn across the room and Sasuke's shirt and jeans on two different sides of the room. They definitely wrecked the room when they entered it lustly last night. Sasuke followed Sakura's line of stare and said, "We should do it in my apartment next time, more space."

Sakura opened her mouth indignantly, "Who said that you are going to get a 'next time', mister?"

He looked at her, dark eyes hovering at her green ones, "I didn't know that this was just a casual thing." Sakura gasped, her features scrunched up, "It's not!!" Surprised by her sudden outburst, she began to squirm uncomfortably, averting her eyes from the masculine body next to her to somewhere else, less distracting. "I thought I made it clear to you," she said nervously, "that…er… I'm you—I'm not going to do this with you just casually."

He eyed the beautiful nervous girl in front of him. "I know."

Sakura threw her arms in the air, "You tricked me!!"

Before Sasuke could come up with another remark, a brazen knock on the door took both of their attention away. Sakura had a pretty good guess as to who the person or more likely, persons, knocking at her door were and so she jumped over Sasuke's body and began to scan the room for anything she could wear. She spotted Sasuke's grey t-shirt.

The dark haired Uchiha was more than amused at her actions, her jumping and moving around exposed her petite curvaceous body bathed in the streaks of the morning sun. Not to mention that her breasts were bouncing enticingly as she put on Sasuke's grey shirt.

"I'm borrowing this," she said, putting the shirt over her head and letting it cover her body like a tiny dress, "you… stay here. I wont be long!". She dashed out of her room and run across the apartment. When she arrived at her door, she looked through her peephole. 'Yep, it's them', she said to herself, confirming her speculation.

Kanazawa Hiro and Arai, the brothers who lived next door to her apartment, who evidently, never missed a chance in their life, competing for the undivided attention of the pink haired girl. Even from behind the door, Sakura could hear them throwing insults and bantering as always. She took a deep breath as she opened the door narrowly, allowing the Kanazawa brothers to see only her face and a glimpse of her legs.

"Sakura! We thought we brought you your milk from downstairs!!" exclaimed Kanazawa Hiro. His brother stepped before him, "Good morning, Sakura, actually it was me who was planning to bring you the milk. Little Hiro here is just fussing around."

Sakura accepted the milk from Arai's hand with a sheepish smile. "Thank you, but really, you don't have to do it every time," she said. "Nonsense!!" Hiro cried comically, "We insist, Sakura! A girl like you living alone, you must have it tough every now and then."

"Did you copy that from a corny movie, Hiro?" his brother spat at him. "Sakura appreciates a nice gesture, don't you Sakura?" Hiro retorted, looking at her for some level of approval. "You idiot!" barked Arai. Sakura watched as the brothers argue in front of her. She really didn't want them to make such a ruckus because she didn't want Sasuke to notice her annoying suitors.

She was too late.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke said in a low irritated voice, suddenly standing next to her. He yanked the doorknob from Sakura and opened it widely. The quarreling brothers snapped out of their argument as their attention was shifted firstly to the beautiful pink haired women in a snug oversized shirt showing her lithe silky legs and then shockingly to the fuming man standing next to her, wearing only his jeans.

"Who are you?!?!" Kanazawa Hiro made the wrong move by pointing his finger at an irritated Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura looked at Hiro and then back to Sasuke. "It's okay Sasuke, Hiro-san and Arai-san here has kindly fetched my milk for me," she said with a reassuring smile.

Arai's gaze was still fixed on to something. Sasuke followed his eyes and notice that he was still staring at Sakura's legs. He pushed Sakura behind him and glared at Arai. "What the HELL are you're looking at?!?!!"

Arai snapped out from his stare and gulped, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that—"

Sasuke arched his eyebrows, waiting to hear the defense of the man before him who stuttered as his face turned paler.

Kanazawa Arai was not a stupid man. He knew someone was dangerous when he saw one. And right know, he was standing right in front of a well-toned man, baring small scars on his body. Not to mention the hair rising aura the said man was emitting and that creepy glare he was giving him.

Sasuke spoke up. "I think from now on, I can fetch Sakura's milk for her."

Arai bowed and pushed his brother to bow along side him, "We understand, sorry for the confusion."

Sasuke smiled sinisterly and slam the door shut.

"So, you want to tell me about them?"

Sakura lifted the bottle of milk by her face, "Over pancakes?"

***

It had been two days and Sakura still hadn't told anyone yet about her relationship with Sasuke. It definitely wasn't casual. The feeling was mutual and clearly, from the way he behaved Sakura had a good enough idea that he wanted it to me exclusive.

So there she was, sitting in her medic bench at the crowded University sports hall, alone, waiting for the dragons to start their practice. Sakura smiled to herself and took a sip from the orange juice she had carried along with her.

The sports hall had always been crowded every time the dragons practiced. Mostly filled with hormonal screaming girls watching their 'favourite' dragons.

Last month, Hyuuga Neji and Naruto were one of the most idolized dragons. But the girls didn't limit their ogling to the members only, the young coaches weren't left unscathed, Hatake Kakashi, with his trademark eye patch and Shiranui Genma with his flirty nature.

"Look at you all smiling," Ino's voice suddenly brought her mind back to the hall. The blonde took a sit next to her and despite Sakura's recurring explanation that this place was reserved for the medic only, Ino was persistent. Sakura finally gave up and gave in to Ino's argument on 'being the fiancée of a dragon' qualifies a medic seat. The blonde looked at her best friend and shook her head when she noticed that Sakura was still smiling to herself. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you just had some last night," she laughed and Sakura laughed nervously. Ino noticed something off in Sakura's laugh and eyes and she squealed "Girllll, you didn't!!!". Sakura glared and hushed the blonde gossip machine. "Shusssh!!! Don't start spreading gossip, Ino!" The blonde haired girl laughed, "Geez, I was just playing around!"

Soon, the members of the dragons began to gather in the centre for their 15 minutes 'prep-talk' with the coaches. A tradition that they always have, usually involving Kakashi or another coach by the name of Maito Gai, scaring the wits of the members by 'oversharing' their weekend escapades. As the team members huddled in the centre, Sakura saw Sasuke entered the hall.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted. "How did it go?!?" he winked mischievously, to which Ino yelped. "So something _did_ happen?" she asked Sakura. Sakura flashed her eyes at Naruto, "Now you better go and huddle in the centre with your friends where they can protect you from me!" Naruto darted to the centre and took a seat on the floor next to a cross-legged Neji. Sakura turned her attention back to Ino, "Now, I didn't want to tell you this until after practice, where I can tell you everything more privately," she said, emphasizing on the word 'privately'.

Before Ino could reply, Kakashi's voice boomed throughout the hall, "How is everyone doing, today?" The dragons replied in a series of different murmurs. "My, aren't you all a happy little bunch today?" he sarcastically remarked, "Well, let's start with some warm ups and we can do some sword training. Uchiha and Nara, can you guys take out some spare swords from the cabinet?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru head towards the cabinet and came back with hands full of real and wooden swords.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to ask," Kakashi suddenly spoke up, "What did you guys do on Earth hour?"

A loud clattering sound of metals falling on to the floor resonance through the hall as Sasuke seem to accidentally drop the swords he was holding. "What's wrong Uchiha? Swords too heavy for you? Or do you have an interesting story on how you spend your time saving the environment last night, to share with the rest of us?" Kakashi teased him.

Sasuke grunted in reply. It seems like Naruto wasn't alone in planning his and Sakura's little 'entrapment' at the observatory deck.

At the same time, the pink haired medic choked from her orange juice. Ino's eyes went back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura as her mind repeated what Naruto said earlier and when she finally put two and two together, she pointed her fingers at Sakura and squealed.

"INO!" Sakura hushed hoarsely as she squeezed Ino's hand, "I will tell you about it later, okay?" she said, insisting. Ino grinned, "What's to tell?!?! There's nothing else you have to say to me. You and Uchiha got together and made up, riiightt?"

Sakura nodded and gulped. She really didn't want to question what Ino meant by 'got together and made up', but she was pretty much on the right track.

"Sakura-san, sorry we're late," said two medics who just arrived.

"Morning Minako-san, Hiroshi-san," Sakura scooted over and gave them an understanding smile, "It's okay, Kakashi-sensei is still rambling anyway."

Soon after, the team began their warm-ups, followed by an intense session of sword fighting. "I'm always nervous every time they use swords," Hiroshi commented. "I agree, Hiroshi-san. Especially Uchiha-san today, he's on fire!" Minako replied. "I wouldn't worry about Uchiha-san, no matter how spirited he looks, he's always very focused," Hiroshi said, waving his hands in the air. "It's not Uchiha-san I'm worried about, its his opponent," Minako said, twitching and jolting at every near-miss moves of Sasuke's sword against his opponent, Takeshi Abe.

Sakura squirmed nervously in her seat. She really hoped Sasuke wouldn't do anything brash. She knows that in order to maintain a 'healthy' and 'safe' sparring, the dragons set up rules on forbidden moves and areas of the body where you can not attack. But she was still scared that Sasuke would do something…unthinkable.

She sighed in relief when she heard Kakashi's whistle, a sign for the dragons to go on a 15 minutes break. Sakura quickly scoured through cooler for some ice packs and ran to the centre.

Meanwhile, Sasuke threw his swords on the floor and walk around slowly to catch his breath. He held a satisfied smirk on his face, '_Nothing better than beating Takeshi Abe'_. "Uchiha-san, do you need some ice packs, I could—" Minako the medic said, suddenly appearing in front of him. "No thanks," he replied, walking away. He spotted Sakura handing an ice pack to a bruised Kiba and head to her direction.

"Sakura, I need an ice pack," he said to her back. The pink haired girl glanced over her shoulder and realized that it was Sasuke talking to her. "Hi! Sure." Before she could do anything else, Sasuke took her hand that was holding an ice pack and held it on his slightly bruised chest.

"Do you have to drop those swords? I thought you have much more self control than that" she teased him.

"I was merely…surprised."

"Might as well tell them what we did in detail."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said darkly.

"Wha—no?! I haven't even told anyone the 'outline'."

"Do you not want people to know?" he asked, this time not even the slightest hint of humor could be traced from his tone.

"No!!"

Sasuke looked at her, onyx eyes hardened.

"I mean yes!!! I want to tell them, I just don't know how," she said.

Sasuke smirked, "I've got an idea."

And before Sakura could even comprehend the impish meaning behind his simple remark, she could feel Sasuke's hand on the back of her head, pulling her into his masculine figure and crashed his lips on to her.

She was too stunned to realize the many reactions coming from the all corners of the sports hall.

Fangirls gasped not so subtly.

Naruto's eyes popped out.

Abe Takashi passed out.

Ino screeched.

Hatake Kakashi even took a little peek from his orange book.

"Excuse-me, Sakura," a voice broke their kiss. It was Shiranui Genma, self-proclaimed man whore and one of the dragons' youngest coaches.

"You have an Uchiha on your lips."

***

* * *

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the more :)

Please do leave a review for the story, your reviews really motivates me (really! every single one of them means a smile to my face).

LOVE, Dusty


	2. Juliet

Chapter Two is here!!

Before you start reading, I just want to thank my lovely reviewers because YOU, YOU and YOU... really are my support and drive to keep on writing :)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This chapter is dedicated to my inspiration: Darcey Bussell, Dame Margot Fonteyn and Tamara Rojo. If I could turn back the time, I would definitely go back and continue Ballet.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Juliet**

After steadily dating Haruno Sakura for three months, Sasuke could confidently discern three important things about her. The first one would be how surprisingly active she was in her life. She had to do her hours at the teaching university three times a week, head of dragons medic twice a week, classes three times a week, receptionist twice a week, pole dancing once a week and lastly, ballet twice a week.

His pink haired girl had told him once that she loved being active because it gave her less time to procrastinate on jobs and assignments. It also made her feel like she's a big part of the world. "I know I'm not 'famous' like you, Sasuke. But being active really made me feel like I contributed a lot to the world, you know?" she once said in her trademark sassy air of hers.

For Sasuke, balancing his MBA degree and working in the family's business was hard enough.

Sasuke also noticed that Sakura, although kind and compassionate, her other side showed that she's a secretly ambitious girl whose determination and feistiness really helped her become who she was today.

But the most important thing about his beautiful and sassy green-eyed girlfriend would be the fact that she had been one of the strongest persons he had ever met in his entire life. Sakura never let the fact that her being orphaned, or that she was living alone and currently going through one of the toughest degree in the world of academia, get to her. She never used them as excuses or let them be her weaknesses. His girlfriend would just persevere and let every aspect in her life flowed naturally, like a strong current in a calm river.

One of the most beautiful things about her was how she utilize the memories she had of her loved ones not as a Saturday sob story, but her drive in life. When he found out the reason why she decided to go back to Ballet after quitting for three years, he was speechless.

Little Haruno Sakura hated ballet. It's boring, tedious and extremely tiring.

But everything about ballet reminded her of her mother. The journey that her mother had to make everyday to take her to ballet class, or the money her mother spent for her lessons and her ballet shoes and the beam in her mother's face every time she saw Sakura grace the stage. And so, after her mother died, Sakura decided to go back to Ballet, initially because she didn't want to let her mother's thirteen years of effort went to waste. Unexpectedly, she ended up enjoying it more than she thought she could.

Sasuke remembered wishing if he could do something for her. He then insisted on her that unless she stated otherwise, Sasuke would be the person to drive and pick her up from ballet practice. Now, sitting at the university theatre, he couldn't wait to see his 'fruit of labor'.

The Konoha University performing arts community had put together a show they called "Love Monogatari" where different acts or scenes from different romantic ballet stories would be performed. Sakura had been in rehearsal even before she and Sasuke got together.

After thinking about it, Sasuke never knew how good Sakura was in ballet until one day, after the dragons' practice, he and Naruto playfully taught Sakura a style of their sword fight. They did at first just for fun but mainly because Naruto wanted to make fun of Sakura. It turned out that Sakura copied Naruto's movement almost perfectly well. Her stances were strong, her footwork needs slight improvement but quite fast for a beginner and she had a graceful air in the way she moves with the sword. Suddenly, a girl came walking to their directions, with her little sister in tow who shyly asked for a picture with the 'Sugar Plum Fairy' from last year's production of the Konoha Urban Ballet.

"She actually thinks that you _are_ the sugar plum fairy, because of your hair," Sasuke recalled what the big sister told Sakura. When he asked about it, Sakura modestly waved her hand, as if saying it's not a big deal. "The K's Urban Ballet is a small company, Sasuke. I think the main reason why I won the part _is_ my hair," she had jokingly said.

Sasuke refused to believe her because after, Naruto told him how wonderful she was and also how much he loved the show (but that really has got nothing to do with Sakura). "It was a ballet about food, Sasuke! Personally I would add the dance of the Ramen in that show," Naruto told him.

"TEMEEEE!!!" Naruto's actual voice caused him to snap his attention back to the university theatre. He clutched Hyuuga Hinata by her waist, the shy girl gave Sasuke a small smile. "She's not here yet?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke exhaled as he shifted slightly in his seat and shook his head. "Well, she better be here by…when's Sakura-chan on at, again?" Naruto stirred his head while opening the program book again. "She's the third one," Sasuke answered fast, having already read the program book from cover to back, three times, since he came into the theatre, twenty minutes ago.

"Well, enjoy the show, teme. We will be sitting right over… there!" Naruto said, pointing at the direction of his and Hinata's seat.

Sasuke waved the couple away, telling them to hurry over to their seats. From where he was slouching at, he could spot several members of the dragon, scattered throughout the theatre. He could even see Kakashi-sensei with his nose, stuck behind his orange book sitting in one of the dress circles.

Another gong resonance throughout the whole theatre as the light began to dim. Now, Sasuke was beyond anxious. _Where is she?!?!_

Just as he about to reach his mobile phone, a presence came and sat next to him and scolded in a hushed voice, "For god's sake Sasuke, sit up right!"

He rolled his eyes but straightened his back and whispered, "Where have you been?"

"Traffic, dear. Now, let's enjoy the show, shall we?"

Sasuke agreed mutedly and gave the person a fleeting look before turning his attention back to the stage. The first ballet was a scene from Swan Lake, danced by a tall blonde girl. '_Now she'_, Sasuke thought, '_is really… really skinny_', to the point where he stopped watching the ballet and concentrated on her protruding ribs and collarbone. Sasuke clapped along politely with the rest of the audience as they finished their dance and the curtains closed for a while and opened again to reveal a similar but different setting.

Really, if he hadn't memorized the whole program earlier, he would have thought that this is the same dance and not a scene from Giselle. He watched them dance until finally they bowed, signaling an ending to their part.

Sasuke whispered, "It's Sakura now."

The curtain closed for quite sometime and Sasuke could hear the sound of props being dragged in and dragged out. '_How unprofessional_,' he remarked silently. But then he reminded himself that this was just a casual university performance, its no Konoha City Ballet Company.

The curtain was finally opened and before the music even started, he could hear Naruto screaming encouragement for Sakura. The stage had been impressively turned into what looks like a balcony with stairs on the right hand side, and there was his girlfriend, standing at the balcony, looking as ethereal as ever with her pink hair being swept up in small glittering diamonds.

"Sasuke dear, now you didn't tell me Sakura is doing the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet!"

Sasuke only smiled in return, for he didn't understand the significant of the scene.

He watched intently as Sakura took a graceful flight down a step of stairs and elegantly did a big jump at the end and finally meeting her 'Romeo.' Now before coming into the show, Sakura had warned him that whatever he sees up there is just an act. "Just so you don't throw a freaking tantrum in the middle of the show… Sai is gay," she had comforted him by telling him, her dance partner's sexual orientation.

He gazed in fascination as she leapt and turned and jumped and fall into Sai's catch. Every little move that she made was amazing. It was as if she was dancing from the tip of her dainty fingers to the end of her pointed toes. Her wispy white dress flowed beautifully in her body as she moves like a lithe little leaf. Her arms and legs extended beautifully but it was her moving heart and emotion that really moved the ice cube that is Sasuke. He was in awe and right there and then, he knew that he was really falling in love with his pink haired girlfriend.

But like a bus driver hitting the breaks to avoid killing a cat, Sasuke's train of thought came to an abrupt halt when towards the end of the scene, Sai gave Sakura a soft kiss on her lips. "WHAT?!" he whispered indignantly, causing a few people from his row to shot him deathly glares.

"It's no big deal, dear. The man is probably a…homosexual," she whispered.

Sasuke was annoyed but he clapped his hands for his girlfriend and stood up as the audience gave her a standing ovation. He sat down and watched the rest of the show whilst trying to calm himself down.

Finally, when the show ended, Sasuke made his way backstage along with his 'entourage' with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The backstage was crowded and bustling with energy, nevertheless, it was never hard to spot the pink haired dancer from far away. On his way, Sasuke spotted Sakura's dancing partner, Sai, openly canoodling with… the male dancer from the previous scene. Somehow, that view, calmed him down as it confirmed Sakura's previous statement that the man was gay.

He couldn't help but smile as he neared Sakura, who was chatting enthusiastically with the skinny blonde Swan until the blonde girl nudged her to the direction of Sasuke. She turned around, making her dress twirls delicately and flashed him her brightest smile. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she skipped a little and gave him a hug.

The Uchiha heir had to bend down to hug her and nuzzled her nose in a rare public show of affection. He handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"How was I?" she asked, doe emerald eyes looking up hopefully for a sign of liking.

Sasuke smirked and pretended to give it a hard thinking, "Yeah, not bad."

Sakura let out her tongue, "Petty bastard!"

Sasuke laughed. "You were perfect," he said, purring the last adjective smoothly. "Look who I brought with me," he said, stepping aside.

"Sakura dear, you were wonderful!"

Sakura bashed embarrassedly for her previous display of affection to Sasuke for his mother was standing behind him all this time! Sakura had met Uchiha Mikoto for small periods of times before. She had never properly talk and see her in person.

"Uchiha-san," she bowed, "you really didn't have to come all the way to this little show!"

The poised Uchiha matriarch stepped with her walking stick and proceeded to give Sakura a hug. "Dear, call me Mikoto, please. _You_ were definitely the belle of the ball tonight," she said, tucking a strand of Sakura's pink hair behind her ears before cupping her cheeks gently. A simple maternal gesture that brought tiny tears to Sakura's eyes.

She held both of Sakura's shoulder and rubbed them reassuringly, "You were great up there. I'm really proud of you and I'm sure your mother would think the same. Now let's get you out of this costume. You are sweating dear, wouldn't want you to caught a cold, right?"

Sakura wiped a lone tear from her eyes and nodded, "I will Mikoto-san, thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

"Sakura-chaaaan!!!!" Naruto's voice suddenly boomed backstage, "Picture time!" Naruto motioned for Sakura to stand in between Sasuke and his mother. As the camera flashed, it captured the unbearable happiness shining through Sakura's green eyes. It even captured a glint of pride and affection inside Sasuke's usually poker face and a warm motherly smile from the refined Uchiha lady.

Naruto then insisted for Sakura to do a ballet pose together with Sasuke. Sakura told her quiet boyfriend that she would do a position called the Arabesque and he only had to hold her by the waist. Sakura then told him that she wanted to try and do the 'fish dive'. Sasuke grudgingly agreed and told Naruto to take a faster picture.

As Sasuke failed time and time again, Sakura giggled and Sasuke blamed her, pinching her nose in affection. Uchiha Mikoto watched from the side and couldn't help but feel incredibly happy that his stone cold son managed to snatch a stunning girl with personality and talent. She was already happy that he was showing jealousy back when watching the show.

"Sasuke! Let's try again, steady hands this time!" she ordered jokingly. Sasuke pinched her cheek lovingly; "Ordering me around, now are you?" Sakura chuckled as Sasuke silently tickled her waist.

"Now, who's not being steady?" he teased.

'_Ah… young love,'_ Uchiha Mikoto mused as she silently welcomed the latest and pinkest addition to the Uchiha family.

* * *

Yaaaayyyyy :)

Please leave a review or constructive criticism. I'd really really really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Gossip!

Hi guys, sorry I've been MIA for the past couple of years. Breakups, graduation, new job— meh, life in general.

From now on I will try to update this story weekly!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 3: Gossip**

It would be a complete and utter lie if Sakura said that she was fine with all the attention that her boyfriend was getting.

Truthfully, she was fine if it was merely attention showered by college girls from Konoha University, but this was large-scale media attention!

It seems that Sasuke's return to Konoha had attracted unwanted media attention (namely, tabloids and gossip magazines) and soon articles such as _"Konoha's most eligible Bachelor is back!",_ "_Uchiha Sasuke: The secret fan fueling Uchiha Enterprise's fire_" and "_What Uchiha Sasuke wants in a woman_" spread across Konoha like the ten plagues of Egypt.

She could see her boyfriend's face everywhere she goes. Every magazine stands she frequent, every magazine aisles in the supermarket she walked by and every salon or coffee shop she visited.

Most annoyingly, were the content of the stories told in the taboid. So, instead of studying at the library like she had planned on doing, she was flipping through the library's various tabloid subscriptions.

The articles were slightly amusing but downright annoying.

One would read: '_Uchiha Sasuke, international playboy is currently dating Sawaka Yuki, the beautiful heir of the multi-million company Sawaka Inc. Sources claimed that he was recently spotted shopping at Tiffanys & Co. Wedding bells anyone?'_

Another would read: '_Uchiha Sasuke was caught cheating on his on and off girlfriend Sawaka Yuki with Ren Kazuha, heir to the multi-million energy company Ren Resources Inc. Sawaka was reported to be devastated…'_

And Sakura's personal favourite was those that read: '_Sawaka Yuki sporting a baby bump while shopping in downtown Konoha. Rumour has it that this was the reason behind the youngest Uchiha Enterprise heir's return to his former lover.'_

"Still reading those trash?"

A familiar voice brought her out of her reverie.

She looked up to see the object of her (and the media's) attention.

Sasuke hovered over her table holding a paper cup. "French earl grey, honey, no sugar," he recited, placing the tea over the library's tabloid.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke kissed her on the crown of her head before he slid into the chair in front of her, observing her reading materials, "I thought you were studying."

"I was," she said, "and then I missed you."

She smiled cheekily at him to which he responded with a sarcastic snort. "I couldn't see you all day yesterday," he said.

Her brows furrowed, "I was at the hospital, you know that."

Disregarding her reply, he continued, "And you said you won't be able to spend time with me today because you had to… _study_?"

Heat rose up to her cheeks and she answered, defending herself "I was studying! Look I'm comparing the charts of the kids from the teaching hospital with the test subject from the researches done in the United States!"

"I see."

She frowned, "You don't believe me? Fine! See if I care!"

He quirked his lips slightly, which annoyed the pink haired girl even more.

"Someone left the magazines here okay?" She lied, putting both her hands up in defense, "So I just had to take a look to see what the big fuss is all about."

"I'm sure."

He sat back and folded his arm. He was enjoying this. Seeing her face flushed with agitation, green eyes blazing at him and her hair swaying at her every move.

Sakura realized that he was teasing her.

"You bastard!" she scoffed.

Sasuke chuckled, "Hurry up so we can go to dinner."

Sakura nodded and switched her attention back to her medical journals. Sasuke made himself busy by replying to a couple business emails on his tablet phone. Without Sakura and the dragons, his life would be marketing proposals, business deals, legal meeting and the annoying media gossip and rumours.

Yes, even he was bothered by it. He also knew that even if Sakura didn't want to admit this, she was vehemently annoyed by the ridiculous reporting courtesy of Konoha's notorious tabloid writers.

He will have to do something about that, because as advised by the company's Public Relation and Marketing division, the behaviour of Konoha's gossip magazines and tabloid press was such that it wont die down even if he ignored it.

He certainly didn't want this causing his girlfriend to be secretly anxious. She needs to focus all her attention on being a paediatrician and he wants their growing relationship to last.

One hour later, Sakura finally slammed the medical journals shut, squealing, "I'm done!"

Sasuke was relieved. "Italian?"

Arriving at a slightly more expensive Italian restaurant, Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when the restaurant's hostess gushed at the sight of Sasuke before letting them in to a private dining area despite not having any reservation.

After placing an order of garlic bread, goat's cheese tomato ravioli and mushroom risotto, Sasuke started to speak, "Our six months anniversary is coming up."

Sakura made a puzzled face and proceeded to use her fingers to count the months since Earth hour. A bright smile lit her features, "That's right!"

"Can't believe you remembered Sasuke-kun," she said, purring his affectionate suffix in a teasing manner

The corners of his mouth tugged slightly at her antics. He then leaned forward, "Unfortunately there's company party to launch the three new hotels in Konoha, New York and Paris."

She smiled at him warmly, "You know I don't need you to always celebrate this things. You surprising me in the library or getting me my earl grey are what matters to me the most," she continued, "besides, I understand that you need to be at these events. You have your work and I have mine."

Their conversation was abruptly disrupted by the arrival of a plate of garlic bread.

Sakura mouthed a 'Thank you' to the waitress and began digging into the food.

Trying to pick up where they left the conversation, Sasuke said, "That's not what I have in mind."

"Huh?"

"I want you to come with me to the party."

Sakura blushed. They've been together for only less than a year but Sasuke already wanted to make their relationship public. Uchiha Enterprise is one of the biggest company in Japan, with subsidiary companies dealing in property, insurance and security. Their family is always in the spotlight, so Sakura would totally understand if Sasuke wanted to keep their relationship a secret to avoid unwanted news.

"Are you sure your pregnant girlfriend Sawaka Yuki is fine with this?" she teased.

Sasuke repressed the urge to roll his eyes, "All the more reason for you to attend, I want to put the rumours to rest"

"So, for our six month anniversary, your idea of celebration is to take me to one of your boring office parties? Misery needs company?"

Sasuke frowned, "I do have something planned for you after."

Sakura gave in. "Fine, I'll go with you."

oooOOOOOOOooo

The party was one that remained to be the most talked-about parties in magazines and newspapers' social columns.

It truly reflected the legacy and power of the Uchiha family.

The entrance of the new Uchiha Hotel was decorated in dim midnight blue lights, like diamonds and fireflies circling ropes that dangled from the ceiling to the floor. The dimly lit entrance created a sense of mystic and magic leading the guests to the main ballroom where the stairs and round tables were adorned by majestic arrangements of red roses, both colour representing the famed fan logo of the legendary enterprise.

Every single member of the family were present. People with raven locks and pale complexion, the two telling traits of an Uchiha, were found in every nooks and crevices of the new hotel.

Sawaka Yuki, mother of the inexistent baby bump scanned the room for the youngest Uchiha heir. Wearing a plunging white dress in an attempt to be resemble her namesake, the blonde haired socialite whined to her mother, "Where is he?"

"I'm sure he will be here soon, dearest," she answered, lightly tapping her fingers on to her daughter's hair to fix any fly-aways on her otherwise perfect updo.

"Oh look dear, there he is!" her mother pointed at a men standing near the stairs at the entrance.

"That is Uchiha Shisui, mother! He heads the Enterprise's Insurance portfolio. Doesn't make that much money," the blonde social climber dismissed with her hands.

Likewise, the said man was also waiting for the arrival of his cousin. Shisui hasn't seen Sasuke since his return to Konoha. His aunt Mikoto has been talking non-stop about this '_Sakura_', a childhood friend of Sasuke. The rumour mill in the family has it that his younger cousin was completely besotted to this lady.

Thus, it interested him to see what kind of woman had such power to successfully melt that ice-cube of a cousin that he is.

Mikoto mentioned a couple of times that the lovely lady is studying to be a paediatrician. So Shisui automatically deduced that she was unattractive. Which made a lot of sense, because plenty of busty, attractive and easy women had been throwing themselves at his cousin and he managed to reject every single one of them.

His train of thought was halted by a sudden rush of photographers and reporters racing towards the entrance of the hotel. Flashes were going off from every possible angle to greet the long awaited family.

Shisui could see his uncle Uchiha Fugaku and aunt Uchiha Mikoto stepping out from their limousine, with his uncle supporting his aunt as she had to still walk with the aid of a cane.

Out came his other cousin Uchiha Itachi who apparently flew back in to Konoha only yesterday. Itachi quickly went to his mother's side, aiding her as she walks.

And finally, Uchiha Sasuke walked out of the limousine and held his hand out for his date as she stepped out from the car.

Shisui's jaw hit the floor.

Boy was he _wrong._

In the arms of his cousin was a pink haired ethereal beauty in a figure hugging shimmering pale green dress. She was all sorts of beautiful with her pink hair in a stylish messy bun exposing her long neck and a dimple as she smile shyly for the cameras.

Unlike the other girls who go for his cousin, this lovely lady didn't wear a plunging neckline. Yet, she showed enough to intimidate any competitors.

She was ethereal, beautiful and innocent.

He watched as his cousin guided her protectively across the hotel entrance and briefly wondered if Sasuke would be the first one in their generation of Uchiha to settle down.

Evidently, Shisui wasn't the only one who wondered, because as Sasuke and Sakura entered the hotel ballroom, they had to stop and chat on multiple occasions with so and so from such company or so and so from this family. Unsurprisingly, the topic of the conversation always lead back to how serious their relationship is. Sakura blushed meekly at the question and let Sasuke answered for her, "Yes we are serious."

Sakura smiled politely as she made small talks to people who she won't remember the next day. She looked up to her boyfriend, so achingly handsome in his sleek and shiny jet black suit. She was about to give him a light peck on his cheeks when shrilly voice invaded her space.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you?" asked a feminine voice. She looked like the queen of winter, no correction— the _evil_ queen of winter, with her white dress, blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Sasuke nodded politely, "Sawaka Yuki-san."

"And, who are you? I don't think Sasuke-kun ever mentioned you before?"

Noticing a small flinch from his girlfriend next to him, Sasuke replied, "It's because I like to keep my private life… _private_. This is my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura looked at him adoringly before smiling at the evil queen in front of her, the kind of victorious smile usually given by winners to losers. "Nice to meet you, Sawaka-san."

"Oh?" Yuki raised a blonde eyebrow, "And where are your parents and what do you do?"

Sasuke was about to raise a fit with her line of rude questioning, but Sakura pacified him with a gentle pat to his chest, "My parents passed away and I'm a doctor, currently studying to be a paediatrician."

Yuki looked at her in confusion.

"Doctor for kids," Sakura explained, mirth visible in her twinkling eyes. Impatient with Yuki's stupidity, Sasuke quickly excused the both of them for the event is about to start. As he whisked her away, he whispered, "Satisfied now? No one and _nothing_ compares to you."

His words caused her to blush, a tinge of pink adorned her face as she sat down at the main Uchiha round table. She was greeted again by both Mikoto and Fugaku and proceeded to made small talks with them before the ballroom's light were dimmed low. The fact that his family had accepted her with open arms created this unbelievable sense of warmth and lightness inside her chest.

Nevertheless, the event was tedious and boring. If it weren't for Sasuke's hand, which he kept clasped over her own the entire night, Sakura's mood would be far sourer. Suddenly, sometime between dessert and coffee, Sakura could feel her phone buzzing from inside her small bejewelled clutch.

After flipping it open, she noticed a new text message from her supervisor at the teaching hospital. She groaned inwardly at the content of the message. One of the doctors called in sick and they were swamped with patients courtesy of a holiday school bus collision in the highway somewhere. Her stomach churned nervously since Sasuke had planned something special for their six months anniversary, but she simply can't walk away from her duties. Dejectedly, she showed her boyfriend the text message and waited until he finished reading its content.

Sasuke glanced at her, "I'll take you."

Sakura huffed in protest, "No, no, you stay! This is your event." But the young Uchiha didn't take no for an answer and growled, "This is our anniversary, at least let me be with you."

She smiled in defeat and kissed her boyfriend on the tip of his nose, "All right."

After explaining Sakura's situation, the couple soon excused themselves. Sasuke's family was completely supportive, with even his father complimenting Sakura on being a good young doctor for not neglecting her duties.

Flurrying out of the hotel, Sakura and Sasuke soon made their way to the hospital. She kissed Sasuke goodbye before briskly entering the hospital. Sakura mentally thanked herself for keeping spare outfit in her wardrobe at the hospital and head to her supervisor's office to look at her roster.

After hours of running non-stop graveyard shift— granted only menial tasks were given to her as a junior, she was still tired. She headed towards the interns room and was quite surprised at the lack of noise in the hallway leading to the room. Usually the other interns were there gossiping, laughing, discussing their studies, crying— well, everything under the sun basically. It was almost seven in the morning, prime time for gossiping!

So, she was shocked to find none other than Uchiha Sasuke, still in his black suit from last night, sitting and waiting for her in the interns' room.

"Good morning," she greeted him tiredly, "what are you doing here?"

"Breakfast?" he responded, holding out two large Japanese breakfast bento on one hand, "and the _news_?" while holding today's issue of the _Konoha Daily_ on the other hand.

She sat next to him and snatched the Konoha Daily from his hand, "You_ just_ came back from the party?" and she unfold the newspaper to see a picture of the two of them on the front cover of the semi-tabloid newspaper, titled "Uchiha Sasuke settling down with mystery woman."

"What do you think?"

"My forehead looks big here." She could see him rolling his eyes, "I'm kidding! Happy Anniversary!"

"You too," he replied, planting a kiss on her tiny lips, "I didn't _just_ came back from the party. I waited for you in the car the whole night. Just in case you finished early."

"WHAT?" her eyes widened in shock, "you must be tired and boooored!"

He smirked, "Let's go to my place so you can make it up to me".

-Until next week -

Please read and review!


	4. Afternoon Delight

Firstly I want to say thank you so much for reviewing, even after I've put this fic on an indefinite hiatus in 2009.

Your reviews really fuelled my urge to write, so I thank you!

Please enjoy the next chapter, it is of the lemon variety. You have been warned

Chapter 4: Afternoon Delight

Sakura was ecstatic.

Her afternoon lecture was cancelled, which means she has two and a half hours free before her shift starts at the teaching university, which means she has plenty of time for some…for a lack of a better term— 'afternoon delight.'

Relationships were never easy, she knew that, especially after hitting the one year mark. She also knew that with both of their schedules combined, it was getting harder and harder to spend quality time with her boyfriend. And by quality time, she meant sex.

Sex, boinking, quickie, coitus, whatever… you name it.

She was always busy running around in the afternoon, be it classes or hours at the teaching hospital, her receptionist job and being the medic for the Konoha Dragons. He, on the other hand was busy juggling his MBA degree with his family business. And so, when they finally have time for each other, they were already exhausted. They would always make time to have sleepovers, where they would talk and cuddle. Which was…nice.

But after two weeks, Sakura needed more than _nice_. Nice just didn't cut it anymore. She needed a good ol' head-banging, earth-shattering and mind blowing sex. Thus, once the announcement was distributed via email that her lecture was cancelled, she darted to her wardrobe to choose her 'ammunition' for her plan while at the same time speed dialing her boyfriend's number with her left hand.

"Hey," the cool voice from the other end greeted her.

"Sasuke, clear your schedule. I've got two and a half hours off, I'm heading to your office _now_," she said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"That's awfully long for lunch."

Sakura's cheek twitched in annoyance, "I'm _not_ talking about lunch."

"Oh." She could practically hear him smirking on the phone.

"See you," she said, hanging up quickly so she'd have more time to primp herself.

Five minutes walk and ten minutes train ride later, the pink haired girl arrived at the towering Uchiha Entrprises building where, of course, the security people knew who she is, and let her in with ease.

Meanwhile, the young Uchiha was growing anxious in his office. It's been twenty minutes since she called him to tell him that she was coming and it felt like two hours. He hated waiting, and for some reason, right now time was moving agonizingly slow.

He was aware of their unbelievably busy schedule in the past month and he was painfully aware of the fact that they haven't had the chance to be intimate in the past weeks. Whether it's an exhausting day at work or an exhausting day at college, headache or that time of the month. Mostly on Sakura's part, and he was being a gentleman by not pressuring her or forcing her.

Because truthfully, when it comes to him, he could power through it even with a broken limb. _Hypothetically_, of course. There was no chance in hell that Uchiha Sasuke will ever get a broken limb, because well… he was arguably the best fighter out of all the Konoha Dragons.

But the point is, he can power through it. So when Sakura told him that she has two and a half hours off, he will make good of that whole two hours. His growing agitation made him reach for his mobile to check her whereabouts when his office door creaked open.

"Sakura," he greeted.

Said girl walked into the office, stiletto heels clicking on the floor, wearing a tan coloured trench coat with a shy smile on her blushing face. She looked ethereally beautiful, her pale pink hair tousled and her emerald eyes staring at him hazily.

Sasuke thought he heard the faint sound of the door being locked, but he suddenly found it hard to hear anything else but their breathing. He zoned out of the world because at this moment, his reality was his beautiful girlfriend with her heaving, heaving chest rising up and down.

She began to loosen the tie of her coat, exposing her body, clad only in a black transparent lacy bra and panties complete with matching garters sand stockings. She let her coat drop on the ground, pooled around her foot. Sasuke's breath hitched. He didn't expect her to not wear anything under her coat, he would have to reprimand her later for such bold act. It didn't stop his eyes from darkening as he let out a growl, "You're so beautif.."

"No time for that," she said as she threw herself at him, straddling his hips and crashing her lips into his. She smiled into his lips as she felt his hands cupping her face to deepen his kiss. He broke their kiss before landing his mouth on her neck, kissing every inch of her chest, leaving a hot little trail until his mouth hovered over her breast.

Sakura whimpered in pleasure and anticipation.

Yanking the lacy material down, he smirked in delight at the sight of her breast, bouncing out of the bra, he took her breast in his mouth, licking and lapping like a thirsty man depraved of water. She was more than a mouthful and it excited him to no end. His left hand fondled her left breast, flicking and rubbing her pink nipple, eliciting a lustful moan from Sakura. His mouth released her puckered nipple and he moved to his left breast to give its due assault.

She tasted amazing. There's nothing like her. Sasuke could spend all day just playing with her breast. Fondling it, sucking it, licking it and his favourite— leaving love bites around the area.

She didn't seem to mind. Her hands were claws on Sasuke's back as he continued his assault on her breast, making the most deliciously sensual slurping and licking noises. Sakura felt Sasuke's hands on her back, finally unclasping her bra, throwing it across the room. She suddenly felt quite vulnerable in all her nakedness whilst her lover was in front of her fully clothed, looking smug. She soon unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pants, slipped her hands inside his pants and gave his hardened length a playful tug before slowly fondling it.

He stiffened, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate on her breast. But he was no ordinary man, he soon moved his hands from her breast to her stomach and down to her panties. He ripped the offending material open, earning a small whimper of protest from his girlfriend, which was soon mollified once he flicked his thumb over her clit.

She was almost over the edge. From the sensation of his mouth on her breast, and his teasing thumb rubbing her clit, she could only respond in the erratic movement of her hands on his hard cock. She jerked in pleasure when she felt his fingers inside her, moving in and out in an agonizingly slow pace as she shuddered in response.

Sasuke released her breast with a pop to gaze at his girlfriend. Her pink haired tousled messily with her face flushing pink, matching her puckered kiss-ridden nipples and her full lips parting in desire. He looked into her emerald eyes to see her gleaming at him lustfully, understanding what he meant. She could feel his hands clasping over her hands as they both guide his shaft into her already wet opening.

She let it slid into her in one hard thrust, provoking a groan from Sasuke. His cock was throbbing in pleasure and she was tight. He couldn't understand whether this was caused by two weeks of no sex or that he simply forgot how good it was to be inside her.

As if on cue, she began moving up and down, riding him slowly, letting her breast bounce teasingly in front of his face. His hands moved to her hips, eager to increase the pace and his mouth latched onto her teasing breast.

She couldn't control it anymore. He was large, pulsating and was hitting her in all the right spot. Her continued ministration on her breast didn't help either. She soon felt a giant wave of pleasure washing over her and was ready to cry out his lover's name when she felt his hand over her mouth, stifling her cries of desire. She kept on riding him in what felt like a five minute long orgasm where she moaned, whimpered, cried and even bit his hand for covering her mouth.

Not about to let his girlfriend came down from her high, he fastened her legs around his hips and stood up, carrying her before slamming her down on his office desk. It was his turn to control the pace.

With her being under him, she was completely vulnerable from him and he was going to fuck her senseless. He put both arms behind her to prop her slightly up and bend down to kiss her openly while thrusting into her in a pace so fast it was almost impossible. They were so close, the sensation of her naked soft mounds against his hard clothed chest was unbelievable.

She moaned against his lips and as she was nearing the edge, he didn't bother muffling his cries. Fuck it if the whole office hears, he thought.

"I'm going to co- ahh… ahh… Sasu.. ahhhhhhh"

Sakura cried out breathlessly, her body shuddered in pleasure while her inner walls tightened around his cock, milking it as she orgasmed for the second time. Sasuke didn't know if it was her crying out his name or the sensation of her wals constricting against his hard length, but he soon came and he came growling hard. He buried himself in the crook of her neck as he jerked erratically and emptied his seed inside her.

They stayed in their position for a while, adjusting their breathing and basking in their afterglow of lovemaking. He lazily dragged his face from her neck and placed a kiss on to her lips. She smiled and responded with a kiss on the tip of his nose. Their peaceful moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Sasuke's assistant on his phone.

"Uchiha-sama, there's Uzumaki Naruto on line 2. He says it's extremely urgent."

Sasuke cursed loudly, earning a disapproval frown from his girlfriend.

"Just pick it up, he may just stabbed himself," she said with a laugh.

Not wanting to change his position or separating himself from Sakura, he pressed line 2 and put it on his speaker.

"What?" he demanded harshly.

"Teme! Don't be so rude, especially in front of Sakura-chan" Naruto responded.

Sakura stilled. She gave him a look, which translated into _'No, I didn't tell him I was coming here.'_

"How did you know she's here?" he asked impatiently.

"Check your mobile."

Sasuke hissed in frustration. He straigtened his body, careful to not remove himself from inside Sakura and reached into his pocket to fish out his mobile phone. As he eyed his phone, he realized in horror that he had accidentally dialed Naruto and was still on the call with him for the last 30 minutes.

"Fuck"

Sakura propped herself up, "What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chann!" the voice on the other end shouted, "That was the most expressive I've ever heard of Teme! You did well, oh and I have everything recorded!"

She felt her face grew red instantly. "WHAT?"

Sasuke showed her his phone, one that was still calling Naruto's phone.

"I'll send you guys the mp3 tonight, so you can make it out as your ringtones!" Naruto hung up before he could hear the two screeching his name with curses and insults.

"Sasuke! What are we going to do?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm going to drive you home"

"How does that fix anything?"

"It doesn't."

Sakura looked at him incredulously.

"But it will make it better. Come on, you have at least one more hour."

Sakura could only laugh at his insatiable boyfriend.

ooOOoo

On the other part of town, a mischievous blonde worked tirelessly on his computer. Cutting and pasting parts of a certain mp3 file and having the sound "I'm going to co- ahh… ahh… Sasu.. ahhhhhhh" on repeat, alternating it with a few masculine growls and grunts.

He added a sensuous baby making music remixed with the song 'Afternoon Delight' in the background before proceeding to attach it to an email and sending it to his best friend.

He thought about the limited amount of ramen he could possibly milk from the horny couple and he shouted in glee, "This is the bestessstt blackmail material ever!"

-Until Next Week!-

Please show me some love an hit that review button


End file.
